


Night Terrors and Sunshine

by harukas_knight



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Abandonment, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukas_knight/pseuds/harukas_knight
Summary: After watching his Grandmother die Branch is left alone. Having no remaining family Branch becomes a ward of the king, who loses some notice of the boy while planning and executing the escape plan.





	Night Terrors and Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This work will depict some symptoms of PTSD. If you may be bothered by these please do not read further. The author has been treated for PTSD as well as having friends who suffer from it in various levels of severity, and for that reason some depictions may be disturbingly close to real life experience.

NIGHT TERRORS AND SUNSHINE

Chapter 1 - Introduction

All Branch felt was cold and hallow. He sat on his knees, tears slipping down his cheeks and that scream echoing in his mind. Nothing else around Branch mattered, nothing else registered to the young Troll. He was alone, and he neither noticed nor cared about the terrifying sounds of Burgens celebrating outside the fence which enclosed the Troll Tree.

It was hours later, well into the darkness of night, when searchers found Branch near the roots of the tree. At first they thought the boy was bruised or burnt, his colors having drained to leave nothing but gray and black. Branch didn't speak, didn't respond to anything.

"Who is he?" One Troll quietly said to the next.

"That's Rosiepuff's grandson, I hope she's safe." The concerned Troll said. "She's all the boy has, his parents were both lost when he was less than a year old."

"Someone take him to King Peppy, the rest of us can look for Rosiepuff."

 

King Peppy was upset, but doing a very good job of hiding it as he organized search parties and received head counts from the Trolls returning quietly. This was not the first raid, it had become practiced habit. Currently the Trolls had suffered these raids for a little over a decade, and their numbers were declining. In most cases the King, and his helpers, were delivered written counts and lists of the missing. . . Peppy's eyes became sharp when an adult Troll brought Branch to him.

Branch, at 7 years old, was an intelligent boy. He'd been lucky in the worst of ways to have no memories of the parents he lost, his Grandmother was his whole world. Peppy felt ill as he regarded the young Troll, he'd known only a few Trolls who'd drained of color the way Branch now had. Of those Trolls none had remained long. Some did rash things, some took to the foolish idea of fighting the Burgens. The King took a moment to kneel near the boy, school his expression into kindness.

"Branch, where is your Grandmother?" As Peppy said this Branch sniffled. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." The King added this because the boys lack of color and sadness told more than any Troll should know of loss.

"I'm alone, sir." Branch mumbled saddly. Peppy heard someone calling him, but he knew deep down that for the moment Branch needed a purpose.

"Branch, my boy, can you do something for me?" When the gave a hesitant nod Peppy reached into his hair and pulled out his sleeping daughter. Branch's eyes widen as he spotted the tiny, year old, princess. Peppy carefully placed her in Branch's arms. " Can you watch her for me? She's still so young, we never leave her alone."

"Where's the . . ?" Branch didn't finish that question as sadness washed over the King's face. He held the Princess close and nodded determinedly. "I can watch her."

"Good lad." Peppy's smile didn't reach his eyes. He stood and turned back to the business at hand. Branch went to sit, his back against the tree trunk as the adults talked. He held the Princess, and after a time chose to watch her sleep instead of listening to who they had lost.

"I'll watch out for you." Branch said quietly to the bright pink baby girl.


End file.
